


Set Me Free

by sspader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspader/pseuds/sspader
Summary: Prediction Piece for episode 19.Please be kind, I haven't published in 9 years. I wanted this out before more information arrives, before it airs.





	

Alex sat there in her standard issue DEO undergarments, not noticing their approach.  
Maggie and Kara came in alone. The relief on their faces evident as they notice that she was okay and unhurt. 

"This doesn't feel right. Maggie, go get Alex. I'll have a look around"

Maggie takes a deep breath and she steps towards Alex's enclosure, clearly alien in origin. She hated seeing her like this, hell she'd never think somebody would be able to get her in one of these things. 

"Do you remember how they got you in here? Did they mention anything about this thing?"

".... I'm sorry Maggie, they must've drugged me or something. I don't remember."

Just as Maggie was about to touch the enclosure, noises started to emanate from the tech. The whooshing of cold air rushed towards Alex, causing her well kept vulnerability to emerge. Their eyes unsure of where to look, bracing for an unknown event to arrive. She couldn't help but step back, away from the tank. Then, just as the machine when silent, cold water started to fill the tank. 

"Alex...." Maggie whispers, as panic starts to threaten her sense of calm. 

She rushes towards the tank examining all the pipes and wires running around it, all the while trying not to make eye contact with Alex. She knew that her resolve in freeing her would completely disappear if she did. She began pulling at all the wires to see if that did anything --nothing. Maggie remained focussed as she searched the area for a bar, a bat, a pipe, anything. Her rushed stance had hope when a loose pipe was located, and subsequently broken off. With the pipe, she began hitting everything she could. Anything that could stop the water from rushing in, anything that could break the panel separating them from each other. During the mad but calculated rush with Maggie's attempts, Alex managed to remain calm as the currents began to rise around her waist. 

"Maggie..."

Maggie knew she couldn't look at Alex, for she knew that her efforts will be sullied by the fact that Alex has become her weakness.  
How dare somebody take the one thing that truly mattered, that allowed her to be at peace with her younger self. A primal scream escaped her lips, when the enclosure failed to yield to her will. 

"Kara! I need help!", Maggie yells as her composure began to weather away after every attempt to hit the tank yielded nothing. Not even a crack. 

Kara's abilities seemed to yield nothing, as the material that made up Alex's enclosure was immune to her. 

"No... no... come on! Come on!" Kara yelled as she continued with her attempts, but futility won through. 

Not that Maggie's efforts were of use anyways. The cool exterior that she spent years building, began to show its faults and cracks. Through the continued failure of her attempts to free Alex, the mixture of emotions finally broke down that well maintained wall. 

"Maggie, look at me"

The fast rising waters rumbled around Alex with a violent swirl, but she was able to maintain a sense of calmness for the sake of Maggie. It didn't help her resolve the fact that she may not come out of this alive, not this time. 

Her voice breaks in reply, "Alex..... I can't." 

"Maggie... please look at me"

Maggie finally stops and looks up to the one she truly let in, the one that finally had her whole heart. Admittedly, it still scared her and it felt as though the universe was crushing the one thing that went right. 

In a futile attempt to touch Alex for what would appear to be the last time, she reaches towards her hands. Alex manages to reach up to the glass to meet hers. That this amazing woman despite facing the loss of her mortal coil, attempted to make sure that she was ok. The selflessness within Alex, was one of the qualities that made her fall in love with her. She wanted to much to feel her in her arms again, her warmth, her heart. 

"I hope I made it better for you, Maggie." 

In finality, Alex turns towards her sister. 

"Kara, it's ok...I love--" Her eyes lock with her sister as the water reaches above Alex's head, and in that moment she turns away from Kara and Maggie. They didn't have to see her face in her last moments. 

"ALEX!!"

Both the sister and the lover held their eyes on Alex's now convulsing body, their attempts to free her now ceasing to screams and cries. 

Then Alex stopped moving. 

Maggie couldn't move. Her eyes now dark, her spirit -- gone. Numbly, she gathered herself and stood up. Hands shook uncontrollably, she walked towards Alex's imprisoned body. 

Kara, the Girl of Steel. Reduced to a pile of blue red and gold, all thoughts were of the moment that she lost Krypton has now resurfaced with furor. She had just lost her family, again. Unexpressed rage began to build within her, culminating from the inability to use her power when she needed it the most. That she failed Alex, the one thing that helped her realise the scope of her power. The one thing that made her felt like she belonged, the one of the few things that were the most important. Whenever it felt that she couldn't, Alex was always there to tell her that she could. 

Then finally, she couldn't keep it in. Her eyes began to radiate and turn orange, her rage fuelling her heat vision. As much as she wanted to release it indiscriminately, Kara released it towards the impenetrable metal that surrounded Alex. Tears then replaced the heat. Maggie was still cohesive enough to notice that Kara's heat vision made the metal collapse, but only slightly. 

"Kara...keep going. Look" She points to the pipes that connected to the tank. 

"There's still a chance" Maggie nods at the Girl of Steel. 

All the moments when Kara needed her sister the most, her words came flooding back in her mind. 

"... I believe that's why you were sent here. I believe that now, and you must do the same."

All the moments where her ethnics betrayed her, she used in that moment. 

"How can I compete with somebody, who could reach the stars?"

Kara's eyes grew white hot as she did what she could, all while risking Alex who still remained trapped in the tank. 

"I felt like you were slipping away"

The one thing that bound them both, was Alex. This chance, this hope no matter how slim that must be taken. 

"Just because I'm with Maggie now, doesn't mean that I'm not with you"

After what felt like forever, the tank gave way releasing its contents. The DEO's elite Agent, falls out with the water like a rag doll. Without any regard for the flying debris and the water, Maggie rushes towards her body. 

The rosy colour in Alex's lips were replaced by a ghostly pale colour, the lips Maggie knew so intimately. 

"Come on Alex, Breathe!"

\---

It wasn't every day that she hitched a ride with Kara as Supergirl, but this sliver of hope allowed her the fast trip to the DEO. Maggie's jeans were soaked, her shirt wet but she didn't care as she headed directly to the infirmary with Kara. 

Through the swarm of the DEO medical team frantically saving the intrepid Agent Danvers, Maggie was able to catch a glimpse of Alex's lifeless body. The cacophony of sounds from the many machines, became almost too much for her to bear. 

The sounds of the heart monitor reverberated throughout the room, each and every tone matched up to her heartbeat as Maggie entered into the infirmary. 

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Alex was hooked up to a ventilator, many more cords were attached to her body she might as well have been Neo as he escaped from his pod. Seeing her this vulnerable broke her heart in more places than all of exes combined. 

Maggie couldn't bring herself to see her in this way, but she was told that it might be the time. Time in which she thought they'd have plenty of, but finally it would appear that somebody had found a chink in Alex's armour. 

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Maggie held it together until she made it to her bedside and without any care she climbed under the bedsheets, her head on Alex's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Their hearts were beating in unison. It was then and there she let go, to this woman that had her full heart, her spirit, her body. 

The sobbing racked her body that the infirmary bed shook, and it didn't matter that her cries were heard. When finally her body complied, Maggie looked up to Alex's unresponsive face. 

"I should've said this sooner...."

Maggie tried to look for a twitch, a flutter, something. This couldn't be the end, Alex Danvers is stronger than this. 

"I love you, Alex."

An untimed rise in the Agent's chest caused Maggie to rise from her fog, a hoarse voice tried to form words. 

"Alex?"

She motions to the tube that was installed into her mouth, down her windpipe. Maggie rolls off the bed, and carefully pulls the tube out. 

"You're were squeezing me too hard"


End file.
